Operation GOTHIC
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: (Gee, Obscurity Terrifies Halloweeners’ Innocent Candy-Collecting)


Operation G.O.T.H.I.C.  
  
(Gee, Obscurity Terrifies Halloweeners' Innocent Candy-Collecting)  
  
Note: Even though the Kids Next Door are teenagers, that doesn't mean they can't enjoy trick or treating on Halloween. But, the Delightful Children have other plans. They are luring kids to their "haunted villa" and turning them into their minions. Not only that, but a demonic spider created by the Delightful One's Father has caught the KND in its web. The spider is a meat-eater, and prefers human flesh. Looks like the teens are caught in quite a predicament.  
  
Chapter 1—Not Even Holidays are Exempt...  
  
The KND had all of their plans laid out to go trick or treating this year. Each member had a costume and a rather large bag for all of the candy they would be collecting from adults they had come to know and trust. Truly, not all adults were bad and they had learned this from being part of the KND for quite some time now.  
  
It seemed that everything was going as Nigel Uno had suggested. However, that was about to change in an instant when he received a communiqué from another KND leader. "Numbah One, we have a situation here.", she said, her voice full of worry.  
"What seems to be the problem, Numbah 65 ?", Nigel responded.  
"The Delightful Children are up to their old tricks again, but this time...it's personal.", 65 responded, narrowing her eyes behind her square- framed spectacles.  
65 then showed Nigel a clip that had been shot by one of her operatives. The kids who had been going to the Delightful Children's villa to have a good time at their 'Haunted House Party' had gone in and never come out. Then screams could be heard and the own screaming of Numbah 66 could be heard.  
"We will have to investigate this, 65. I assure you, we will find Numbah 66 and retrieve all of the children who have gone missing in this so- called 'Haunted House'.", Nigel said, confidently, and then signed out. He then called the rest of the KND to the ready room and gave them their briefing. All the agents were prepared to see exactly what was going on. Whatever it was, it was very sinister indeed.  
  
Chapter 2—Like Moths to a Flame  
  
The KND approached the Delightful Children's villa and rang their doorbell. "Come in, come in ! We have been expecting you.", they said, in unison. No more screaming could be heard, only a spooky soundtrack album over their PA was all that the ears of the Kids Next Door could hear.  
"Something just doesn't feel right about this.", Wallaby muttered to the others.  
"Yeah, Numbah 5 feels it too. It's just too dang creepy.", Abigail agreed.  
"Don't worry, it's not frightening. We are having a party. We've invited everyone, and that includes you. Feel free to help yourself to all the confections you wish and liquid refreshment.", the Delightful Ones stated, bowing politely.  
"Who cares if it doesn't feel right ! They're offering free food ! This might be our only chance to get some ritzy eats !", Hoagie said. The teens looked at one another and knew Hoagie had a point, however it seemed that he was the only agent that didn't seem bothered that the Delightful Children's villa had become so 'open' to the public.  
  
The Delightful Children led the Kids Next Door to a room that was extremely dark. The teens had a hard enough time seeing their hands in front of their faces. Then they heard a big, heavy door squeak and slam shut. They could then hear the Delightful Children sarcastically saying "Happy Halloween !" , and laughing maniacally.  
"I knew we should've turned back but noooo, we had to listen to dummy- head Numbah 2 !", Kuki said, struggling. None of the teens actually knew why they were struggling, but when the lights started coming in dimly, they knew they were in big trouble.  
  
Chapter 3—Caught in a Web  
  
"Spiders ! I hate spiders, they give me the heeby-jeebies !", Hoagie whined, shivering.  
"Quit your shiverin' ! It'll wake 'em up !", Wallaby seethed, trying not to move, blink, sneeze, burp or anything. Younger kids were also caught in this gargantuan web and just above them were slumbering spiders. Numbah 3 had located Numbah 66 in the far, far right corner of the huge web and grinned widely.  
"We'll figure out a way to help you...Numbah 1 will get us out. He usually does.", Kuki said, optimistically. Yet, Nigel was afraid that he didn't have any plans formulated yet to free his friends and himself from the strong, yet sensitive web of the slumbering spiders. It was fairly certain that the spiders were carnivores, and once awakened, they would feast on whatever they wanted to. As much as he hated to do it, he took out his communicator very steadily and called for backup.  
"Oh my gosh, we're all gonna die !", Kuki said, when she had seen Nigel calling for backup.  
"We're gonna be fine, Numbah 3. Trust Numbah 5 on this one.", Abigail said, her eyes full of hope and promise. Just at that moment, Hoagie felt a sneeze coming on. He was able to keep from sneezing, but he ended up farting rather loudly for a few moments.  
"Good grief, man ! What did you eat ?", Nigel questioned, twisting his face in disgust from the stench.  
"Excuse me. I knew I shouldn't have eaten that leftover pizza in the fridge.", Hoagie responded, turning a bit red from embarrassment. The stench didn't linger long, thankfully, and the spiders hadn't been disturbed. This meant everyone could relax, or so they thought. Suddenly, the web began shaking violently. One of the younger kids had a terrible urge to use the bathroom, but there was no relief in sight.  
"Numbah 3 was right...We're all gonna die !", Hoagie whimpered as the monstrous spiders awakened, their ruby eyes twinkling in the dark.  
  
Chapter 4—The Calvary Has Arrived  
  
Numbah 65 had sent her agents to retrieve the KND and the other kids before they were eaten alive by the carnivorous spiders. She had even killed some of the horrendous creatures herself with no problem whatsoever. The Delightful Children were slightly upset by this mishap, but they weren't too worried. They would be able to formulate another plan that would be far more sinister, and it wouldn't involve bugs.  
  
As the KND and the others left the villa with bags chock full of candy and smiling all the way home. Numbah 65 looked particularly pleased after destroying the Delightful Children's prize spiders. She lovingly held the hand of her partner, Numbah 66, which was happy to be out of the web and with his beloved once more. Some of the younger kids seemed to have been a little shaken up by the experience of nearly being eaten but they were glad to be out of that death trap for good. They had learned a lesson. No matter how tempting the offers that the opposition had, the 'Children' were never to be trusted.  
  
No matter how hard Nigel thought about it, he had to admit that when he was back in the web, he felt even more vulnerable than he had ever felt before. Not even when he had been temporarily turned into an adult compared to the fear he tried to hide from everyone, including his friends. He had remained silent for the remainder of the day.  
"Why are you so quiet, Numbah 1 ?", Hoagie asked, rather concerned.  
"Yeah, it's not like you to be such a grumpy-puss.", Kuki agreed.  
"I wasn't able to formulate any solution to the overwhelming problem back there. To be honest, I was scared.", Nigel confessed.  
"Numbah 5 was freaked out herself ! We don't mind if you weren't able to save us, heck, we couldn't even save ourselves ! We were in the same boat, Nigel.", Abigail said, lacing her arm around Nigel's shoulders.  
  
"Awww ! Group hug !", Kuki said instinctively, and hoarded everyone together. Numbah 4 turned red in Kuki's grasp yet again and then wriggled free. "Alright, alright. That's enough of that warm fuzzy crud. Let's go celebrate.", Wally suggested. Everyone was quick to agree, and followed him to his favorite burger joint.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The rest of the Halloween weekend was a blast. There had been no more interference from the Delightful Children. They had been defeated yet again, but they would return. In fact, their newest idea was going to be coming to fruition before the Christmas season. The KND didn't have any idea that the Delightful Dipsticks worked on the most wonderful time of the year, but they were about to discover this horrid fact the hard way...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Stay tuned for Operation B.A.R.B.I.I. !  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt June 22, 2004 


End file.
